headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/B
Bailey Bailey was a communications officer for the United States Army and worked under Colonel Simon Kragg and was based out of Camp DeSprague. Bailey intercepted a Mayday signal coming from Machine Man, which alerted the Camp to his current trajectory, which also pointed them in the direction of the Hulk's latest rampage. Barton Blaze Barton Blaze was a motorcycle stunt performer. He was close friends with Craig "Crash" Simpson and performed with him at as part of his circuit for the Quentin Carnival. Barton was the father of Johnny Blaze, who was a young boy during Barton's stunt-riding days. Barton Blaze died performing a stunt in which he attempted to jump ten gas tankers with his bike. Following his death, Crash Simpson and his wife, Mona, adopted Johnny. Beast Beautiful Dreamer Beautiful Dreamer was a member of the original team of Morlocks under the leadership of Callisto. She lived in The Alley tunnels that ran beneath New York City. A slender woman of uncharacteristic attractiveness, Beautiful Dreamer could weave telepathic "dream smoke", implanting false memories into the minds of others. Her aptitude with this ability was strong enough that she could create a brand new identity inside the mind of another person. Bebo Bebo was an armored car robber who was confronted and defeated by Spider-Man. Belt camera A belt camera is a miniature photographic device that can fit inside the housing of a belt buckle. Peter Parker installed such a camera in the belt of his Spider-Man costume so he could take photographs during his many epic battles, which he would then sell to J. Jonah Jameson at the Daily Bugle. Though many people questioned how Peter always managed to get so many close-up shots of major battles, they never made the connection between he and Spider-Man. Benson Benson, first name unknown, was an operative for the Corporation, and operated at their Mid-State Tower complex in Central City, California under the leadership of Curtiss Jackson. Benson had a hand in the abduction of Trish Starr and guarded over her during her captivity. When the Hulk initiated a rampage that led back to the tower, Benson panicked and began running away. Jackson shot him in the back. Black Knight (IV) Black Knight was a military rank within the hierarchy of the Universal Church of Truth. The blue-skinned Sark known as Autolycus was a Black Knight. He captained a massive slave-ship known as the Great Divide. Another member of the Black Knights was Rhaigor, who was a bald, orange-skinned alien with pointed ears. Borgia Borgia was an alien member of the Roclite race. He was a Grand Inquisitor for the Universal Church of Truth. Borgia and two other alien Inquisitors pursued a female humanoid heretic into the Hercules star cluster, where they intended on executing her upon a desolate planetoid. Adam Warlock appeared and the woman besought him to aid her. Priding himself on being a temporal punisher, Borgia began to unload on Adam Warlock, delivering several stout blows to the head. Warlock fought back using the power of his Soul Gem, but Borgia and his confederates still succeeded in executing the infidel. Brand Corporation The Brand Corporation is a subsidiary of the Roxxon Oil Corporation as well as a partner with other Roxxon-owned companies such as Cybertek. They are a scientific research plant whose corporate headquarters is based out of Long Island, New York. They have also had dealings with the Secret Empire. The Brand Corporation has facilitated the rise of super-powered individuals, many of whom went on to become costumed super-villains. In his youth, Hank McCoy worked at the Brand Corporation as a research scientist after retiring from active duty as a member of the X-Men. It was during his time at Brand that McCoy put together a formula that upon consumption, prompted secondary mutation, transforming him into a true "Beast" with dark blue hair, fangs and claws.